


圈套

by czoedy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, 遊戯王, 遊戯王ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czoedy/pseuds/czoedy
Summary: 《捕獲》的衍生遊赤R18短篇。魔法AU。人魚遊矢x人類與人魚的混血零児。因為比較想看成年人的相處模式所以私設20歲x22歲。非常感謝冥王和愛桑的beta。《捕獲》（上）：http://arelia.lofter.com/post/276613_12ab8eaa（中）：http://arelia.lofter.com/post/276613_12c3b0d5





	圈套

現在遊矢真的開始懷疑自己徹底落入了這個圈套之中。

他試圖在反復的確認中得出他與這個僅僅祗是初次見面的人類之間結下的共生契約根本不是真實的。可遺憾的是每次他得到的咒術反饋數據總是令人絕望的沒有任何改變。

如果這一切都是真實存在的話，他的確與這個名叫赤馬零児的人類在不知什麼時候結下了共生契約，並且就目前而言，這個契約是不可逆的。沒有任何辦法可以解除契約。

儘管在普通人類的認知當中，人魚所使用的刻印——也就是共生契約基本上等同於結婚，但事實上這個契約比結婚要沉重得多。刻印代表著對彼此的責任以及義務，更為重要的是足以讓彼此通過契約達到共感……還有想要與對方共度一生的深沉愛意。

而就在遊矢先前對零児施下傷害反饋的咒術時，反倒受到了自己在很早以前施下的祝福咒的嚴重反噬。拜反噬所賜，直到現在他都覺得自己的後腦勺仿佛被錘子狠狠地重擊了一下，就差送入ICU搶救了。目前他唯一能確認的就是，在他們的“初次見面”之前，他與零児之間肯定發生過什麼。他不認為自己是個會如此隨意地就與他人建立共生契約的傢伙，事情也遠不止這麼簡單。

在發覺到自己已經開始逐漸接受了與零児的關係是既成的事實之後，他有些痛苦地捂住了臉。暫且不論這件事情發生的有多麼的突然，在短暫的昏迷之後醒來發現自己與“宿敵”之間竟然是契約者的關係，不管是誰都會感到無比的震驚。遊矢甚至都無法忽視掉零児的脖頸上那鮮紅的刻印，那簡直就像是在彰顯對方完全是自己的所有物一樣，就算他們之間有發生過什麼，以零児的性格和行事風格來看，遊矢可不認為他會十分坦然地接受這個刻印的存在。

遊矢凝視著正背對著他零児，四周除了浪潮前仆後繼地拍打在沙灘上的聲響，還有間隔時間有些長的翻書聲。正當他打算上前向零児好好確認一下這些事情的時候，他的頭又不合時宜地痛了起來。雖然比先前剛被反噬時的狀態要好上一些，但魔力卻始終無法平息下來。仿佛像是火山噴發一樣，在劇烈的壓力下岩漿終於在某個恰當的時點瞬間爆發出來，把遊矢打了個措手不及。儘管在以前上咒術課時學校的老師就已經明確地說過了，在永遠地祝福一個人之後再對其施下惡咒會立即遭到傷害反彈，可當真正品嘗到被反噬的滋味時還是相當不好受的。想到這裏，遊矢歎了口氣，揮了揮手將剛才打開的偵查類小型咒術的魔法陣和寫著一大堆魔文的反饋信息關上。

“醒了嗎？”零児合上了書，率先向遊矢搭起了話。

“啊……是啊。”遊矢的反應稍有些遲鈍，“我昏迷多久了？”

“三個小時左右。在你昏迷的期間我再次偵查了一遍這片地區的情況，算是對現在的情況有些頭緒了。我們應該是被法術困住了，你仔細回憶一下這三天有什麼不對的地方。”

“這麼久嗎…這麼說的話……等等，在此之前我有些事情想要確認一下——”遊矢半個身子浮在水面之上，赤紅色的魚尾在水中微微晃動著以維持平衡，“我們的確是第一次見面，對吧。”

“但我們在此之前就已經建立了共生契約。光這一點就足以說明現在的問題了。”

零児主動朝遊矢伸出手，在無言的對視中兩人十指相扣著，魔力流十分自然地順著他們掌間接觸的部位緩緩流動到彼此的迴路當中。僅僅祗是像現在這樣，互相接觸著交換彼此的信息都會令遊矢感到一陣莫名的信賴與安心。他清楚這很有可能是因為共生契約造成的共感或者心理暗示的影響下產生的感情，但在與契約者發生肢體接觸的那一瞬間卻還是能很明顯地感受到心跳在逐漸加快。仿佛通過接觸產生了化學反應般，在迴路中緩緩流動著的魔力反而因此變得有些興奮了起來。

兩人不約而同的沉默著，在信息交換結束後，零児並沒有急於將遊矢的手甩開，反倒帶著幾分與先前完全不同的意味回握住遊矢的手。這讓遊矢根本無法避開零児的目光，他甚至覺得在他們之間的氣氛有些微妙得過頭了。

結果已經非常明了了。就算不說出來遊矢也知道他們之間的關係根本就不是之前大家所認知的“父親老友的兒子”，而是要更深一層的，作為契約者，甚至是愛人的關係。

零児十分平靜地注視著遊矢，沒有多說其他的話。

“如果我沒有猜錯的話，是什麼大型法術所導致的記憶混亂吧。不過能做到這種程度，該稱讚他們把這個陷阱做的如此巧妙，還是該說敵人相當棘手呢……”

遊矢苦笑著，零児作為混血種，咒術天賦和魔力流都比純血種的人魚族要低一些，沒有察覺出來還勉強可以算情理之中，可就連魔力流在70%以上的自己也沒有察覺到任何不對的地方。況且進入大型法術範圍內導致短暫記憶混亂什麼的也太過誇張了一點，若是父親知曉這件事的話真不知道他會有怎樣的反應。

“…我個人更傾向於後一種。離開這個結界的話應該就能順利回復記憶了。比起這個，我更在意敵人佈下如此巨大的結界究竟是什麼目的。”被零児的意識所操控著的魔法陣在空氣中“咻”的一聲留下點點亮光後消散不見，周圍再次陷入了一片昏暗。

“總而言之還是先離開這裏吧。我們在這裏呆的時間已經夠長了。”

遊矢眨了眨眼睛，趁著零児還在思考時不假思索地湊了過去，以極快的速度觸碰了一下他的嘴唇。那甚至不能算作是一個吻——

正當遊矢打算抽身離開這裏時，零児卻反過來將遊矢牽扯進了另一個吻之中。遊矢瞪大了眼睛，儘管他剛才會那麼做完全是出於惡作劇的心態，就連他自己都沒有指望零児會做出任何的回應，即使有也不過是轉瞬間的想法。明明雙方都沒有在交往時期的任何記憶，一切卻又像是不知道做過了多少遍那樣熟悉，各種各樣的慾望與肢體接觸時產生的興奮感混雜在了一起，不斷促使著他們將當前這個吻繼續了下去。

他深吸了一口氣，沒有經過零児的同意便擅自將他推倒在地上，粗魯地與零児的舌頭互相糾纏在了一起。情慾在兩人的眼眸中不斷暗湧著，他們吻地如此激烈兇狠，以至於牙齒時不時碰撞著，但這絲毫沒有妨礙到他們的繼續。直到零児的呼吸開始變得困難了起來，遊矢才勉強放了他一馬，給了一點讓他足以平復呼吸的時間。

“哈、啊…遊矢……”零児急促地呼吸著，低聲呼喚契約者名字的同時伸出手撫摸著他的臉龐，示意他繼續做下去。

“我倒是沒什麼意見，不過你確定要在這種地方？…”

“明明是你先開始的吧？”

遊矢被零児的回答噎了一下。一切的展開都是那麼的熟悉而又理所當然，這讓遊矢根本找不到理由拒絕他。他將零児眼鏡摘下放在一旁，儘管他非常清楚以前就已經看過很多次沒有帶眼鏡的零児了，可現在在記憶混亂的時候，對遊矢來講還是第一次看到這樣的零児。

零児微微瞇著眼，由於近視的緣故使得他有些難以看清楚對方的表情。他的視線緊隨著遊矢的動作，“不過你現在的魔力還不夠穩定，一直維持人類的形態會比較麻煩吧？”

遊矢顯得有些不好意思，“之前在接觸的時候稍微安定了一點，應該沒什麼問題吧…本身轉換形態也不是多麼複雜的魔法就是了，祗需要像這樣——”

他微微轉動了一下手腕，在空氣中用手指畫出幾道早已設定好的便捷咒文。在低聲詠唱了幾句後，淺黃色的倒三角法陣應聲出現在人體與魚尾的交接處，隨著咒術的發動，法陣勻速旋轉著逐漸過渡到尾部，強烈的白光從赤色的魚尾中心開始逐漸向外擴散。透明的鱗片也漸漸融化在了白光之中，當光芒從銜接處開始一點點消散後，魚尾在咒術的作力下變換成了與人類別無二致的雙腿。

他稍微活動了一下身體確保可以正常活動後抬起眼環顧著四週，雖然在這種荒郊野外的地方，除了他們以外並沒有其他生物的氣息，但在正式開始前還是要確認一下零児對此有什麼想法。“要不要建立一個小型的領域？”

“現在才提這個也太晚了，”零児在口袋內翻找著，並將一個半透明的小瓶子遞給了遊矢，“用這個。”

“倒不如說你真的會隨身帶這種東西的事實嚇到我了。”遊矢接過瓶子端詳了沒一會兒便放到了一邊，開始著手將零児從衣服中解脫出來。

“事實是——鑒於我們之間的關係，會隨身攜帶'這種東西'也很正常吧。”他提醒道。

遊矢忍不住輕笑了起來，順手把零児的圍巾和披風扔在一旁的地上，不慌不忙地解開其他的衣物。青年抬起眼與零児短暫地對視了一下，從零児的表情來看對此也沒有表現出任何的抗拒，反倒顯得很有餘裕。遊矢也沒有再讓他繼續等待下去，俯下身輕輕啃咬著零児的脖頸及鎖骨的部位，雙手擅自滑向了零児的腰側與臀部。

零児的胸脯上下起伏著，再一次輕聲呼喚著契約者的名字，鼓勵著遊矢更加深入地做下去。遊矢沒有再接話，而是直截了當地選擇用行動來表達他的想法。他將零児翻了個身，十分惡劣地伸手握住並揉捏了一下零児的臀部才轉而開始進行下一個步驟。遊矢輕輕搖晃著剛才從零児那兒得到的半透明瓶子，用魔法將其加熱至人體可以直接接觸使用的溫度後倒在了手中。

他停下思考了一會兒，為了讓零児能夠盡快進入狀態先用掌心緊緊包裹住了零児的性器，刻意碾磨著位於底部的敏感區域。另一隻手則將潤滑液塗抹在穴口附近，手指動作輕柔地在零児的體內小幅度地攪動抽插著，反復碾壓著位於體內敏感點的同時試著將其擴張到可以使用的程度。凌亂的衣物成功的阻攔住了遊矢的視線，卻無法阻止他聽清楚在每一次抽送時發出的水聲。不過就算如此也能很清楚地看到零児現在遠遠沒有先前那麼有餘裕。

零児輕輕晃動著腰部，被快感源源不斷地刺激著迫使他的身體不由自主地顫抖著，“夠了…快點……”零児回過身拉住遊矢的手，“就這樣直接進來…”他低聲喘息著，情慾使他的聲音多少帶著些沙啞，卻又因此顯得更加具有性張力。

遊矢好像根本沒有意識到零児剛才說了些什麼。他不可置信地抬起眼與零児對視了一下，在大腦宕機了好幾秒後才再次恢復了運作。他咬緊了牙關，在面對這樣主動邀請、甚至算得上是要求他這麼做的赤馬零児時，努力控制自己不要像飢餓到好幾天沒有進食的野獸那樣直接撲上去撕咬吞噬他的獵物，直到飢餓感消退之後才會稍微平復下來。他在沉默中伏下身，像獵食中的動物那樣將他的契約者完全壓倒在地面上，不由得用力將零児緊緊抱住並在他的後頸與脊椎上留下細密的吻，緊接著在零児又一次的為此發出十分受用的歎息聲時全根沒入了他的身體。

零児似乎還沒有反應過來剛才發生了什麼，祗來得及發出一聲驚嚇到幾乎不成調的呻吟聲，后穴便被強行撐開到幾乎無法再容納下更多。他的身體因興奮而不住地戰慄著，期待的同時卻又對即將發生的事感到一陣沒有來由的恐懼。事實上這一切的發展已經遠遠超出他最初的預料了。他有意識地深呼吸讓自己放鬆下來，不過很可惜的是這並沒有起到多大的作用。

遊矢根本沒有給他留下足以恢復的時間，被收緊著的濕熱內壁不斷擠壓著性器的感覺真的很好——自零児身上所散發出的，僅屬於他的氣味也在不斷地撩撥著他的理智。而在切身品嘗到零児的肉體是有多麼的美味之後，就連他自己都說服了自己會與這個傢伙建立共生契約是個非常正確的選擇。現在他甚至能幻聽到自腦內鳴起的警報聲在提醒他危險已近在咫尺。他在零児的耳邊輕聲呢喃著他的名字，不斷重複著將他的愛人撐開並充滿他的身體，雙手擅自地撫過零児身體的每一處敏感點，在一次比一次更加用力地頂入最深處時逼迫他發出被快感蹂躪到接近失去理智的氣音。

“…遊矢……”

零児斷斷續續地抽著氣，十分艱難地回應著遊矢。被反復插入體內獲得的快感使他清楚地意識到這具身體已經非常習慣於做這樣的事情，而現在處於這樣的——簡直就像是動物之間交尾的姿勢使他根本無法翻過身去阻止遊矢的進入。侵入時帶來的輕微疼痛感與碾壓在敏感點上產生的快感夾雜在一起劇烈地衝擊著他的身軀與大腦，將那些在這場肉體的交合中顯得無關緊要的東西全部擊碎拋在一邊。

遊矢沒有任何征兆地停了下來並將他翻了個身，變換著角度再次進入了零児的身體。從交合處不斷發出的粘稠水聲，零児在被插入時發出的喘息聲，以及性交時小幅度地撞擊在零児臀部上的聲音，都在引導著他逐漸走向失去控制的邊緣。

“我想要你……”

他將零児擁入懷中低聲祈求著，低下頭輕輕啃咬著他的喉結與鎖骨，在留下十分明顯的痕跡之後才戀戀不捨地離開那裏轉而侵略其他的地方。他已經在很努力地控制住力度，時刻提醒自己不要對零児做得太過分，可每當零児露出被羞恥與快感所支配的表情時依然會情不自禁地想要更進一步地對他做一些其他的事情。他輕聲呼喚著零児的名字，像做過無數次那樣祈求著零児將一切都交與他，在零児因快感而渾身戰慄時一遍又一遍近乎失控地侵入他的身體並緊緊擁抱他。

零児放棄似的閉上雙眼，任由遊矢做了下去。也許他該阻止遊矢繼續下去，但從一開始就是他先邀請遊矢加入的，從這個層面上來講他好像根本沒有什麼立場去阻止遊矢。零児難耐地喘息著，被遊矢又一次地侵入到深處時全身顫抖著迎來了高潮。星星點點的白濁濺落在胸膛上，可他現在甚至沒有力氣再去處理那些多餘的事情。

他近乎脫力地癱軟在遊矢的懷抱中，沒有多加思考便吻了上去。與之前充滿了侵略性的接吻不同，這回則更接近於成年人之間在事後的餘韻中向彼此索求安慰，而遊矢將這個親吻深入了下去。才剛剛高潮過的零児身體還處在敏感期間，為了盡量減少零児的不適感，他盡可能的小幅度抽插著並中出在了零児的體內。

零児無聲的嗚咽著，在感受到液體濺射在內壁上時再次湊了上去，將契約者拉入了另一個情慾的漩渦之中。

儘管時間有限，但是僅此一次，想要更多的接觸對方。  
彼此不約而同的在心底如此希望著。


End file.
